Sorte
by Karin Kamya
Summary: Duo reflete sobre sua vida! Fic 1x2


Oi genti!!! É uma fic bem curtinha....dedicada a Leona...ela sabe o por que!!  
  
=w=w=w=w=w=w=  
  
Vamos a fic!!!  
  
=w=w=w=w=w=w=  
  
Noite linda, estrelada, sem nenhuma nuvem...essa é a descrição da noite de hoje!  
  
Agora se bem lembrado foram tantas as noites como essa que perdi por causa da guerra, tantas noites que poderiam ter sido aproveitadas com sorrisos e felicidade, ao invés de sangue, angústia...medo!  
  
Com o final das guerras cada um se separou, ou melhor, quase todos se separarão.  
  
Quatre voltou para as empresas Winner e sua família e como sabemos que luz não se desgruda das trevas o Trowa também foi morar com ele. São felizes juntos, compartilham alegrias e tristezas e isso eu admiro no loiro que todos pensavam ser uma pessoa inocente, por assim dizer, mais acabou se revelando muito mais que isso.  
  
Wufei com um incentivo meu foi atrás da Sally o que certamente e obviamente acabou em casamento e cinco filhos, ainda hoje não sei como eles agüentam tanta criança e se bem lembrado o Wufei me telefonou dois dias atrás avisando que o sexto já esta a caminho e me convidou para ser padrinho, o que me deixou muito feliz, pois adoro crianças!  
  
O Heero....o Heero sumiu depois da guerra, demorou, mais ele descobriu o que sentia por mim, e descobriu que nunca poderia me esquecer!  
  
Nós moramos juntos em uma pequena casa na terra, sempre carinhoso e atencioso comigo, um dia desses o Quatre estava comentando em como eu consegui mudar tanto o jeito de ser do meu marido.  
  
É...eu e o Hee-chan, que aliás eu agora o chamo assim, no começo ele não gostava mais agora ele se acostumou...nós casamos, a festa foi linda e a lua de mel mais ainda, apesar de ter havido problemas por causa da paranóia da Peacecraft de invadir o nosso quarto quando estávamos fazendo "amor", por assim dizer.  
  
Não sei a respeito do mundo mais eu não sinto falta da Relena, por que obviamente depois que ela entrou no nosso quarto recebeu um tiro na testa da terceira amante do meu marido, a arma!  
  
Digo terceira, por que o primeiro sou eu, em segundo o insuportável e desprezível laptop que até agora não consegui tacá-lo no vaso sanitário!!  
  
Voltando aos pensamentos da minha vida com o Heero e não ao desprezível segundo amante dele, eu me dou bem com o Heero, somos amigos, amantes, confidentes, casados e até pais!  
  
Sim, eu e o Heero somos pais, não pensem que eu concebi ou algo parecido, por que a raça humana ainda não evoluiu o bastante para os homens poderem gerar vida, mais adotamos uma menina, minha pequena filha Mel!  
  
Ela é linda, tem apenas cinco anos mais é linda, os olhos azuis como os de Heero e o cabelo meio ondulado da cor do mel. É agitada, às vezes penso seriamente em fazer um teste de dna para ver se ela tem possibilidade de ser realmente minha filha de sangue, apesar que, eu a considero minha filha de verdade.  
  
Minha filha que tanto amo, meu marido, minha vida.  
  
Aqui estou sentado na beira da cama, olhando a noite, a noite que tanto admiro e que...  
  
Duo para de pensar ao ouvir o barulho da porta sendo aberta e a figura de Heero aparecer carregando a pequenina em seus braços.  
  
-Ela brincou a tarde inteira lá no parque e desabou!  
  
Heero se aproxima devagar temendo acordar a menina, com cuidado a coloca na cama e essa se encolhe se aconchegando no colchão.  
  
-Como foi seu dia?  
  
Heero chega perto do americano o puxando para beijo.  
  
-Normal e o seu?  
  
-Com essa bola de energia!  
  
Ele apontou para a garotinha  
  
-Meu dia foi mais que cansativo, estou exausto.  
  
Deitou ao lado do americano aninhando ele em seu peito.  
  
-Mais com você a coisa muda!  
  
Ele abre um sorriso antes de desamarrar a trança e acariciar os fios sedosos do marido.  
  
-Sei...  
  
Duo virou ficando frente a frente com Heero.  
  
-Você só se esqueceu que não estamos sós...  
  
Duo inclina a cabeça na direção da pequena e volta a olhar para o rosto do marido.  
  
-Tem razão.  
  
Os lábios se aproximaram e um beijo foi selado, a pequena abriu os olhos lentamente vendo seus dois papais se beijando, ainda sonolenta foi engatinhando como um gato até eles ficando nas pernas de Duo que se virou para dar um beijo na filha que logo dormiu novamente.  
  
-Boa noite filhinha, boa noite Hee-chan.  
  
Duo se deitou no peito de Heero escutando o leve sussurrar do "boa noite" dele.  
  
Como eu ia dizendo...aqui estou eu deitado com meu marido e minha filha numa linda noite estrelada!  
  
Às vezes penso, em como tive sorte na minha vida!!  
  
Owari  
  
=w=w=w=w=w=w=  
  
Oi genti a fic é meio curtinha mais pelo menos da pá passar o tempo!! Detalhe essa fic saiu enquanto eu estava de castigo! Será em? Well...espero que tenham gostado! Bjinhus e até a próxima! Karin 


End file.
